Gratsu
by ShiSakkaku
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so please bear with me :'( I hope you enjoy!


Gratsu Fanfiction #1 - Typo

Author's note: The first part of the story was based off an image I saw on the internet. All credits from that part of the story to the respectful owner.

[Facebook]

Gray: I swear to god, I am going to kill Natsu. Has anyone seen him?

Gray stands outside against a tree, watching the snow fall, he's shirtless as always.

Lucy: Oh, what's happened now?

Gray: The flame brain sneezed all over me and burned my hair… I'm going to get the idiot back by freezing his damn feet to the ground.

Natsu: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, PERVERT.

Gray: I SWEAR TO GOD NATSU, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL BANG YOU.

Gray: HOLY SHIT, I MEANT HANG.

Gray: OH MY GOD

Conna: Well, this is definitely going into the Fairy Tail memory album.

Natsu: You know, I actually don't mind either one.

Gray: …

Gray: Are you flirting with me?

Natsu: Maybe

Conna: Well, this just got smutty.

Lucy: I'm logging off…

Conna: Are you jealous?

Lucy: No way!

[Lucy left chatroom]

Natsu: …

Gray: …

Conna: I'll be back, gonna grab popcorn.

[Natsu left chatroom]

[Gray left chatroom]

Natsu grins. He's in the tree above Gray and Gray has no idea what so ever. Hmm… an idea pops into his head.

"Hey Gray!"

Natsu smirks when Gray jumps in surprise. He's hanging upside from a tree branch like a god damn monkey. Natsu swings down.

"Do I get an hello?" he frowns.

Gray pushes him against the tree.

"I've decided not to hang you but banging you is still an option."

Natsu's eyes widen. He hadn't expected Gray to take him seriously let alone be open to the idea. Gray can't take the look on the pink haired male before him anymore. He harshly presses his lips to Natsu's.

When their lips collide Natsu bursts into flames and ice surrounds Gray. The sensation of fire and ice at once is overwhelming. Gray's hands dip towards Natsu's waist. Natsu begins to nip at the ice wizard's lip causing Gray to moan.

Just as Gray's hands meet Natsu's waist, Natsu hits the sweet spot on Gray's lips. This causes Gray to slam his hips into Natsu's. The movement causes them to both moan.

They hear a noise and turn to see Juvia recording them. She turns into water and floats downstream before they can do or say anything.

Gratsu Fanfiction #2 – The Post

[Facebook]

Juvia's post: [Picture of Natsu and Gray kissing]

Gray: JUVIA TAKE THIS DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Natsu: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS DOWN!

Lucy: Oh. My. God. :O

Conna: Knew it.

Erza: Both of you are dead when I find you.

Gray: …

Natsu: …

Juvia: NATSU IS MY NEW LOVE RIVAL!

Natsu: BRING IT ON.

Gray: Natsu already won.

Natsu: Aw, man. I wanted to fight her.

Erza: There will be no fighting.

Natsu: O.O

Juvia: How can I live on without my darling Gray at my side?

Gray: I never was at your side. You'll survive.

Lucy: Juvia you're way out of Gray's league!

Juvia: LUCY.

Lucy: 0.0

Master: What am I seeing right now?

Conna: Natsu and Gray got smutty.

Master: …

Elfman: I can't tell if that picture is manly or not! :O

Evergreen: Fairy queens don't kill, you know, Erza. They get other people to do the dirty work.

Erza: Grr…

Evergreen: Geez, so unladylike!

Gray: HOW DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?

Levi: It doesn't appear it does.

Lucy: To think this all started with a typo.

Master: What typo?

Conna: Gray typed he would bang Natsu when he meant hang.

Gray: Oh god…

Lucy: Then… Natsu said he wouldn't mind either one.

Natsu: ;-;

Natsu: I was only joking.

Gray: You were? O.O

Natsu: Umm… Yeah.

Gray: Shit. That means you don't actually like me.

Natsu: Huh? Never said that.

Gray: Are you flirting with me again?

Natsu: Maybe.

Conna: THE CREAM LEMON IS REAL.

Gildarts: I always thought you'd end up with Lisanna, Natsu.

Lisanna: Ha, ha! I thought it'd be Lucy!

Lucy: No way!

Gray: I honestly thought Erza after the way the flame brain acted when she almost died.

Natsu: … No.

Erza: YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

Lucy: Can everyone chill out?

Gray: No.

Lisanna: Sorry Lucy.

Erza: I SHALT NOT CHILL.

Natsu: Nah

Conna: Nope.

Gildarts: I'm with Conna, sorry Lucy.

Gajeel: Not a chance, bunny girl.

Levi: Gajeel! Since when are you here?

Gajeel: I've been watching you idiots the entire time.

Lucy: I'm logging off.

[Lucy left chatroom]

Soon after, everyone leaves except Natsu and Gray.

Natsu: Meet me at my house in an hour.

Gray: Why?

Natsu: Because I want to talk.

Gray: You want to bang.

Natsu: We can do that too.

Gray: Okay.

Natsu: See ya.

Gray: Bye.


End file.
